Get through the day
by Ray Hodge
Summary: When Sakura finally gets over Sasuke, well not entirely, she starts to feel for Naruto, but to her dismay, something happens. What will Sakura do, and where does Sasuke come in in this? Find out in the story, Get through the day.


October 10th, 2008...

Mission 01...Get through the day without killing Ino...And ask Naruto out.

Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, and i've lived in this village for most of my life. The other part was

in the woods and on missions or training. Lately i've been anxious about things. I've become attracted to Naruto...

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki. I've officially gotten over my feeling for Sasuke...O.K., not really, but I can now look at him

without blushing my head off. Today, all I need to do is go through the day without killing Ino, and atually ask Naruto

out without embarassing myself.

I was planning to ask him ot at lunch, so going through frist, second and third period was hell ; especially third period

because Naruto is in that class with me. I couldn't ask him out in judo, so I wanted to ask when I could get him alone.

" Hey, Forehead! Come over here for a moment! I need help with something." That's Ino. She's annoying, but she's my friend,

and is friends with Sasuke, and girlfriend to Choji amazingly, since we always fought over Sasuke untill I just gave up. In addition,

Choji isn't that attractive.

" Yeah, I guess blabber-mouth." I yell back, strolling over to her training spot. She seemed to be grinning like always, though

this one held some secret. I sighed and waited for her to start squaeling because that was the sign she had something to say and

wanted me to know, but i'd have to ask. and spaek of the devil, she started squealing.

" What is it Ino?" I let the irritation slip from my mouth as I hung my head, letting my hair fall over my face, looking at her through the

soft texture, giving her the full view of my anger. I was stressed out enough as it was because of my mother and father loosing their jobs and

not being able to pay the bills or taxes to the leaf village. then there was the fact that exams were due in three days and I needed to study my ass

off. Not because I haven't studied up to this point, it's just that the subject matter of the exam isn't the easiest thing to study.

" Well, you'll never guess considering you're so stupid, but, Hinata asked Naruto just a few seconds ago." I stood there dumbfouded.

I couldn't make the words form. My mouth stood still in a slightly open, tightly stuck pose. I couldn't believe it! Hinata Hyuga, the most

shy girl in the entire school asked the most loud-mouthed, rude, sweet, attractive only second to Sasuke, and outgoing boy out! I mean, I

was happy for her since she was nice to me when we spoke together, but I was just astouned.

" Sakura? You O.K.? You look like you just saw a ghost!" She started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh too. I knew good and

well i'd probably never get a boyfriend untill I reached twenty-one anyways. My laughter stoppe immediately at the thought and I hung

my head and went back to my station, sulking. I ran my calloused hands through my hair, feeling the sweat from training, wishing I could

take a shower now. As if she could read my mind, our instructor motioned us to the showers. I sighed with relief and headed over to the showers.

I took off the gray t-shirt and black jogging pants and boxers and sports bra. I looked in the mirror at myself. I couldn't help but chuckle. I could

understand why Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Shikimaru and every other guy I knew didn't like me as a potential partner. I was pathetic.

My hot flesh met the warm liquis that sprayed out of the shower head and that's when the tears came. I rubbed my sore knuckles with te soap,

whincing at the pain. After I scrubbed my hair with shampoo and conditioner, I dried off and dried my hair with the blow dryer. Since my hair is naturally straight,

all I had to do was brush it. I put on my uniform, red, and placed the head-band around my neck. I tied the badages around my legs and arms and was

putting my sandals when the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my lunch bag and ran up the stairs to the lunch room.

Our lunch room wasn't that bigg, and only about thirty tables. My table was on the far left with Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, and the heart-throb,

Sasuke Uchiha. He looked up and then looked back down, continued listening to the music on his new PSP. I shook my head out of the drea-like stae I was in

and greated Ino with a frown, Choji with my bag of Cheetoes, Shikamaru with a pencil I new he would need next period, and Kiba with a hug. Kankuro sat there

like an abandoned child so I gave him a hug too. Temari smiled at me and I smile back, then took the only open seat left and that was betwen Sasuke and Kiba.

" So how are you Sakura? You took longer in there than normal. Something wrong?" Temari asked from accross the table. I saw Sasuke look up from his PSP as if interested.

I knew it was only because I was his partner in missions and that the only reason he even cocked his head was because of the fact I might effect his grade. I tilted my head trying

to give the impression that I didn't know what she was talking about.

" You're here later thatn normal. Five minutes late to be exact." She actually seemed worried. Kiba settled closer to my side to sniff me. Bluntly he said,

" She's not PMSing." I glared at him and Sasuke made a soft chuckle. Temari was holding her sides ;aughing and so was everyone else. I giggled and

desided to take out my sketch book and draw someone. I drew in my past time and was getting pretty good at it, or so my peers say. I looked around and

finally my eyes landed on Naruto accross the room. I shook that off and looked around agian. Sasuke entered my field of vision and at first I wasn't sure,

but then he said something.

" Looking for someone?" His soft voice echoed in my head and drugged my head. I replied,

" Yeah, i'm looking for something to draw, so hold still please." He seemed suprised at first, but then he did as I wanted. I sketched the outline and got most of the lining right

by the time the bell rang, but then I heard a voice. It was soft and unsure and when I tured I saw Sasuke, laening aginast a chair, almost as if he didn't wat me to see him.

This wasn't like him. He'd just walk out of the room without even saying "Bye" when I said "See-ya". I stared for a while han he caught on and repeated himeself. The word t

hat came out made my heart beat ten times faster and made my stomace roll, giving me that fight or flight you'd get on a rollercoaster.

" I'm not very good at these things but...Um...Will you go out with me?" I stood there for just a split second, and my entire world slowed down, and I had a moment of panick before I said

in the most of timid voices,

" Do you reallly mean that? Tis isn't because someone set you up?" He shook his head sending that mindnight-black hair swaying and curving around that beautiful face and giving

a shy quality to those dark, mysterious eyes.

Disclaimer--I own none of the characters mentioned.

Jan, 8, 2008

Cooment please? I love feed back..


End file.
